Maple In My Tea?
by SunsetPixie
Summary: Arthur is a punk that hates everyone in sight. One day, a new girl comes in and steals his heart, Madeline. The problem is, he's a scary beast. With help from the troublemaker, Gilbert, and the nerdy guy, Alfred, he shall gain that flower, no matter how hard. There is one tiny problem with Madeline though, she can't speak any English. See how this will turn out.(Englandxfem!Canada)


**Maple In My Tea? **

_Chapter 01: Moron_

The green daggers stared into the soul of the boy below him that was cowering in fear, covering his face with his chemistry books. The punk sighed, his eyes twitching in rage as he glared at the weird kid below him. His neon blue hair shun in the lights that illuminated above him, his piercing in his lower lip glinted along with it, his small black tattoo sat in the corner of his shoulder. The boy below him, however, cowered in the presence of the punk, always hidden in the shadows, afraid he'll die for being one of the smartest kids in the school. His glasses covered the true gate towards his soul, the blue eyes guarded with the force. His collar shirt was now untucked from his pants, is sweater stretched.

The punk hissed, "Stay the fuck away from me, you twit!" He shoved him in the lockers, locking them and storming away.

The boy hesitated, "Come back, please!" He spat due to the braces that were trapped on his teeth. He banged the door, "Someone let me out…"

The punk heard his cries but refused to answer, instead walking towards his next class. _People are bloody fucking morons_, his thoughts spat. The hallway stretched endlessly, the never-ending tunnel seemed to go on forever for the English boy. A class room door was darkened in the corner of the room, staying in the black corner of doom, it was Deaths door. He rubbed his head, slamming the door open causing everyone to stare and cower in fear. He glared, his face scrunching an unattractive frown that scared all the girls away. He sighed, taking a seat at the front of the class, taking out the dreaded book he hated, Math. The name Arthur was written in black Nikko in the corner of the cover, while everywhere else was covered in band stickers. Arthur sighed, "Hell, please begin. I want to bloody punch your lights out…" He sat and waited.

Time passed, and for some odd reason the teacher hadn't turned up for the class, which was rather odd for the Brit. He was so used to the guy, Mr Fry, who was the sternest teacher he had ever come across. Arthur mussed that he was a weird man, but that was to be expected. His voice drained the class into boredom, which gave Arthur the chance to toy with the guy's mind. He usually would say something utterly stupid, like how an answer was wrong even though it had a tick besides it; Arthur stole his answer sheet and claimed the he was 'The Rocked Out Genius', caused a lot of fights and smashed a window…once. However, the teacher wasn't here, so he was bored.

Arthur turned in his seat, glancing at everyone in sight but only to make him sigh in disappointment, the people chatted amongst themselves like there was no tomorrow. He sighed, if only he had someone to annoy right now, either that or sneak out of the classroom and grad a cigarette, he bit his lip as his craving got more frustrating to handle. The jock stared at him before looking away in disgust at Arthur, but he was expecting it. Why, people don't like his hair, his piercings, his tattoo, his choice of clothes and his personality, they wanted to burn them all in front of him. He arched his lip in hatred, turning his back on the guy and focusing on what was important, nothing. He rubbed his head, "Bloody fucking morons…"

A sudden jolt to the door snapped him back to reality as the demons eyes stared into his soul, the weakling he shoved into the locker before. He smirked, "Got help, twit?"

The principle glared, " ."

He smiled sarcastically and slammed his hand on the table and stormed out of the room, his hair bouncing with each step. The boy with the glasses stared at him, wondering if he should say something. Instead, he decided to go against it due to the foul mood he was giving off.

The principal's office was in sight, the dull grey walls and brown chairs that were set up in an orderly fashion. Arthur glanced around to see one of his friends, Gilbert, rolling his eyes and laughing. That wasn't a surprise, Arthur and he always got into trouble, weather if it was for vandalizing the walls or for just speaking back to the teacher, the two were the recipe for trouble. When the principle had to sort out something or someone in his office did Arthur chose to speak. He laughed and turned towards Gilbert, "What is now, twit?"

Gilbert smiled sarcastically, "Nah, I was picking flowers in the meadow."

"What ones, moron?"

He grinned, "Two little nerds," Gilbert glanced around, and spotting the guy with the glasses. He frowned, "You got Alfred?"

"What the big deal?" Arthur asked, noticing that his friend was growing concerned.

He glanced at Alfred again, "The smartest guy in school?"

"Second smartest! Kanade is the smartest!" Alfred interjected.

"Kanade? The Japanese girl?"

"Yeah…"

Arthur hissed, "Why are you such a bloody fucking worthless moron?" The door opened for the principle, and he turned his head casually towards it, expecting to see the principle. However, he was met with two flowers.

One of them had urban brown hair that was tied up in a bun; her deep blue eyes stared at Arthur in confusion and humour. Her jean skirt looked as if it was cut short, going only up so far that it just covered her underwear, while her top was tight. Her scent was French vanilla that swam up Arthur's nose, causing him to sneeze. Arthur grinned, this one was easy to get, or so he thought. She noticed the stares and nods she was getting and smirked, "Mon Lapin, I'm not that easy, oui?" With all the shocked expressions, she laughed, "Believe it or not, boys, I'm a mother."

"WHAT THE BLODDY FUCKING HELL? YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR FIFTEEN!" Arthur and Gilbert yelled at the same time.

She rubbed her head, "Look, enough. My name is Francine and the only reason I'm dressed like this is because it's hot."

Just then, a girl came out with no shoes. Her sunny coloured hair bounced with each step, her eyes that matched her mothers were hidden behind the round speck on her nose. Arthur blushed in how innocent she looked, with her flower covered dress and her sunhat, it made her look like as if she was from the country.

The girl noticed that she was being observed by the scary man and squeaked, taking a few shy steps back. Francine, noticing that her daughter was being her shy self, laughed, "Acceptez, Madeline. Ils sont tous des idiots." Madeline tilted her head, looking at her mother in disbelief. She sighed, "This is Madeline, my daughter that is going to be here by next week. She doesn't speak any English since we moved from the country side in France." Francine waved and strolled out of the school grounds, her daughter following her in pursuit.

Arthur's blush didn't leave his face; it was scared there for life. Madeline, that name will not be coming out of his head for a while. His eyes searched the windows, looking for the honey hair anywhere, but he sighed. The doors opened to the principal's office and he asked all three to enter. Arthur walked in after Alfred and refused to sit and just stood in the corner of the room.

He sighed and glanced out the window, "Madeline…" He wondered, _Will you like someone like me?_

**Hello people! I'm Sarah, and this is a fanfiction for Hetalia. I haven't written one in a year, so please forgive me if you don't like it. **

**TRANSLATIONS FROM GOOGLE: **

_**Acceptez, Madeline. Ils sont tous des idiots **_**: ****It's okay, Madeline. They are all idiots.**

**CHARACTER SO FAR:**

**Arthur: England/Britain**

**Gilbert: Prussia**

**Alfred: America**

**Francine: fem!France**

**Madeline: fem!Canada **

**Please leave a review once done reading! **


End file.
